freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruiz Base
An Outcast base. Outcasts are believed to be involved in the production and distribution of the drug Cardamine, which has been declared illegal in the four major Houses. Infocard *CLASS: Unknown *OWNER: Outcasts *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Details Ruiz Base is an Outcast base. Odds are, if you're in Omicron Beta, either you're a hotshot pilot with a well-equipped heavy fighter, or you've made friends with the Outcasts... or both. Either way, Omicron Beta is a bit off the beaten path. Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Alien Organisms - $100 *Cardamine - $390 *Consumer Goods - $450 *Engine Components - $975 *H-Fuel - $180 *Light Arms - $1,120 *Optronics - $1,050 *Oxygen - $60 *Water - $180 Guns For Sale *Dragoon Type 1 *Dragoon Type 2 *Dragoon Type 3 *Kraken Type 1 *Kraken Type 2 *Pyros Type 1 *Pyros Type 2 *Pyros Type 3 Turrets For Sale *Dragoon Turret Type 1 *Dragoon Turret Type 2 *Kraken Turret *Pyros Turret Type 1 *Pyros Turret Type 2 Missiles For Sale *Cannonball Missile - Class 9 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Lancer Missile - Class 7 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Neutralizer Missile - Class 7 *Sunstalker Missile - Class 7 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Windstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Aegis Fr. Shield *Adv. Aegis H.F. Shield *Adv. Aegis L.F. Shield *Adv. Brigandine Fr. Shield *Adv. Brigandine H.F. Shield *Adv. Brigandine L.F. Shield *Brigandine Fr. Shield *Brigandine H.F. Shield *Brigandine L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Hornet Cruise Disruptor *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher Mine Dispensers For Sale *Driller Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Thrusters for Sale *Advanced Thruster News Rumors Outcasts "Our sworn enemy is Cryer Pharmaceuticals. Cryer is trying to replicate Cardamine so they can take over the drug market with their harmless alternative. It will be legalized, regardless of how dangerous it is. Their ships in this system or in any Outcast space will be destroyed immediately." "Once we discovered how to use Alien Organisms, the agriculture on Malta boomed. The creatures make for a kind of super fertilizer that causes the Cardamine grasses to grow twice as fast and become twice as potent. They even allow more Foods to grow on Malta." "We have lived so long on Malta that our genes have mutated, and now we require Cardamine to live. On Malta it's in everything: our Food, soil, air, and Water. After a while it got so we needed it. Somehow the Cardamine also had a negative effect on our birth rate. Fewer and fewer Outcasts are being born, though we live much longer." "Orbital's Hawaii liner in Sigma-19 draws a lot of unwanted visitors near our territory. Sometimes we'll run attacks against the liner if they come too close. It is also a hindrance to our drug trade, because our smuggling route requires us to pass through Sigma-19. There'd be a lot fewer eyes in that system if the Hawaii weren't there." "This is Outcast space, and any ships that come into this system better be welcomed by us. The GMG has been sending ships into our turf looking for Alien Organisms. It's no doubt they are working for Planetform or Samura, maybe even Cryer. When we catch them we kill them." "This is the stopover for Cardamine shipments that will be delivered to the Junkers at Yanagi. We get the Cardamine from Malta, where it is processed. Malta is one system over through the northern Jump Hole." "Junker base Yanagi supplies us here at Ruiz with almost everything we need to keep this place running and our men and women properly equipped. Whatever surplus we bring in goes to our home, Malta. Many of the Commodities we send to Malta will be used to build our attack craft and support Cardamine smugglers." "The Alien Organisms we get here are sent to Malta to boost our Cardamine cultivation on the plantations. The organisms we don't need in Malta are shipped to Freeport 10 and sold for extra income." "The Cardamine we receive here from Malta will be shipped to different destinations throughout Rheinland via Yanagi. I miss the orange grasses swaying softly in the warm winds of my home, but I must do what my Don has asked of me." Category:Bases Category:Edge Worlds Category:Criminals Category:Hispania